Wanted
by osnapitznikki4113
Summary: I decided to think about what happened today. From the first time I laid eyes on Jack, to getting a tattoo with him. Then I realized one thing that has been pushed into the back of my mind till this very moment. I am now Wanted.


**A/N Sooo Ive already uploaded this on my oneshot story but I forgot to change the Authors notes soo...OOPS! And This is my first Kickin' It Story, though I've made one shots. And this story is kind of intimate later on and a bit in here so, sorry if you dont like that stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. Or any stores mentioned.**

**Kim's POV**

I was at the bank whenever an alarm went off. It was the alarm that meant someone has stolen something. As I looked over, I saw _him_. He had on all black and he was holding up a gun. Honestly I thought he looked beautiful without the gun in his hands. I just stood there admiring him. He came up to me and I got a good look at his eyes and hair. His eyes were a soft chocolate color and his hair was the same. I didn't want him to let me go and thankfully he didn't. He took me and soon I realized I was being kidnapped. But I liked it.

I woke up in a warehouse and I saw the stranger. He was sitting in a chair just watching me. He looked me over and started to say something, but I didn't hear. I was to busy in his eyes.

"I said, what's your name?" I heard him say sternly.

"Kim. What's yours?" I asked.

"Why, you wanna turn me in?" He said coldly.

"No, I would never." I said. I wondered why I had said that. I mean he did kidnap me but, I didn't care.

"Jack." He said.

I realized that I wasn't tied up to anything and I walked over to him. I wondered if he was going to let me go. He might. He looks nice enough but he might fear I would turn him in to the police.

"Are you just going to let me go?" I asked curious.

"Do you wanna?" Jack said.

"No, I don't. I kinda like being here alone. With someone. I'm always alone at home, my parents barely notice me even though I'm the best I can be." I said looking into his eyes.

"Well, then you can stay." He said really not caring. Or at least I think.

"Its cold in here." I state stupidly.

I walked over and sat down next to him. I guess he saw this as an attempt to flirt so he sat me on his lap instead. I looked at his facial features. His skin was a tan color. And his lips looked good enough to kiss. Something came over both of us and soon we were in this crazy make out session. I would never see this as something I would ever thought I'd do.

I felt his tongue outline my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let him and we fought for dominance. He won obviously. I was moved from Jacks lap and to the cold floor with him on top of me. I started to moan as he kissed down my neck. He just smirked and gave me a hickey. As he started feeling my thigh I heard footsteps. Jack didn't seem to care.

"DUDE! What are you doing!" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a guy that was African-American, he had in his hand a type of sandwich.

"Uhh, what does it look like he's doing! He's getting it ON!" I heard the Latino say.

"Guys! Stop being so immature, I'm pretty sure they love eachother." I heard the skinny one say.

"Guys! She's just some girl I took as hostage and she didn't want to leave, and I don't want her to leave so shut up!" He yelled at him.

Did he really not want me to go? I mean I didn't want to go either but, I never thought he'd think the same thing. Of course I'm happy but what the Latino says next shocks me.

"Dude, its okay, now first she has to be tattooed before she can stay."

"WHAT!" I yell.

"Well, to stay means you're going to be part of our gang and to be a part of our gang you have to get a tattoo." He said.

Why the hell would I want a tattoo! I mean I can't just go home and pack up all my stuff and yell 'Hey mom I got a tattoo and wanna know who gave it to me, my new GANG!' I'd die! Of course Jack looked over and saw the fear in my eyes, he decided to stick up for me.

"Does she have to get a tattoo?" Jack asked the skinny one.

"If she wants to stay, she has to get the tattoo." He stated.

"Is it temporary?" I asked.

"Is it temporary? Wow you really are a blond." Said the Latino.

Fire burned in my eyes. I am not a stereotypical blond, nor will I ever be. Oh no, sir, you are about to die.

I lunged out at the Latino as he screamed for his life, unfortunately for me, Jack caught me by the waist and pulled me back into a chair. Probably for my new tattoo. I can't believe I'm going to get a permanent tattoo. I mean seriously, who would want that, not me! I actually want my skin ink free. I looked up at Jack while he stroke my hair softly.

"Is it gonna hurt?" I asked tears welling up inside my eyes.

Of course Jack see's this and decides to switch seats with me and pull me onto his lap. I looked at the one that was supposed to give me my tattoo. I then looked back at Jack for an answer to my previous question.

"Only if you want it to." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked half yelling.

"It means, it will only hurt, if you want to feel the pain." He said like he was a wise old man.

I thought about what he said. It kind of makes sense, in a way. I went back to all of the fights my parents had with me. All of the pain I felt because of the arguments. I guess I let myself feel the pain when I didn't know how to stop it. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sharp needle touching my lower back.

"Ahhh" I screamed out loud. It was a bloody cry.

I had to get my mind off of the pain. Think about something else. I looked up and saw Jack looking at me with pain in his eyes, while watching me cry. He soothingly kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm. I soaked up this action to get me to feel the comfort and not the pain. After a few minutes of feeling the comfort of Jack, I was told that I was finished and had my tattoo.

"Now was that so bad?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Yes! Well for the first part." I told him.

"Its always better to have someone comfort you while you get it." He said and gave me a smile.

Somehow I knew that whenever he got his tattoo, he didn't have anyone to comfort him. So, he was trying to comfort me as someone would comfort him.

I heard sirens. They were the police. What did they want?

"C'mon guys! I think they know that we robbed the bank in the mall!" Yelled the short one eating a sandwich.

"Lets go Kim!" Jack said and pulled me out of the warehouse.

I was running with them through the forest. After a good mile or so we stopped for a break. So this is the thug life. I'm not going to have a good time.

I decided to think about what happened today. I thought about from the first time I laid eyes on Jack, to getting a tattoo with him. Then I realized one thing that has been pushed in the back of my mind till this very moment.

I am now Wanted.

**A/N Sooo how was it? I know, it might not be good, but I did try my best! Hopefully everyone enjoyed it and please REVIEW! **

**-XOXONikki**


End file.
